Metal and Sonic The Hunt For The Uranium Shards
by Mr zack
Summary: Metal sonic and Sonic team up to find five uranium shards after Eggman's reactor is on the verge of a meltdown that would destroy Mobias. Can they find all five shards in time or does Mobias have its fate sealed?
1. the five shards

**Metal and Sonic**

 **The Hunt For The Uranium Shards**

Sonic was relaxing under a tree with two chilly dogs hot and ready when clunk flew out of nowhere squawking at the hedgehog startling him and causing him to drop his beloved chilly dogs leaving the poor hedgehog in tears. But he didn't have time to mourn the loss now the obnoxious bird had a message embedded with the iconic Eggman logo on it. Without hesitation, sonic blasted straight to Eggman's HQ to confront the egg-shaped menace, within seconds sonic was already head first in badniks taking out buzzers and chop chops by the dozens. By the time he got to the egg bridge metal sonic was out there waiting for him with another envelope with a strange device. "So Eggman's got his A game on today" but the robot flew towards sonic without warning so sonic ran towards him and slid under him in a kip up stance and kicked him up and tried to finish him off with a well-aimed sonic wind. With all the ruckus outside Eggman was stomped outside peeved yelling "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE". Sonic confused went up to Eggman saying "what do you mean this is another of your failed schemes right" "NO YOU DENSE HEDGEHOG. Did you even read the message I sent you." "I thought it was another evil message about killing me and taking over the world." "OF COURSE IT WASN'T, this time but that's beside the point I requested your presence because I need your help. Metal Sonic has a map with a translator so you can understand him." "Now Eggman you're a smart guy so what scrambled you egg-shaped brian to make you think I would help you." "Well for starters my reactors has malfunctioned and if I don't get five pure uranium shards soon there will be a meltdown that will destroy Mobius." "OK fine I'll help you but you owe me two chilly dogs," "ugh fine here's a six get them on the way now hurry I'm not sure how much time we have left." Then sonic blast off leaving metal behind to head to the best chilly dogs in Mobius, when Sonic gets to the front of the line Wilbor already has two chilly dogs ready for sonic. When sonic sits down with his chilly dogs metal finally catches up to him nudging the translator for him to wear. So he puts on the earpiece and here's metal talking. Beep Beep Boop, "I know the world's at stake but I can't enjoy myself first, why don't you grab a bucket of bolts before we head out. Beep Boop Boop "alright alright fine I'm done anyways but where are first stop" Beep Beep "Mystic caves, jeez i haven't been there since knuckles took me on that treasure hunt, speaking of which why didn't we bring him with us he probably knows Mystic zone like the back of his glove" Boop Beep Beep Boop "To slow, well at least there's one thing we can agree on OK let's go." With that settled the two hedgehogs blasted off to collect their first shard.


	2. Mystic Cave zone

Sonic and metal rushed across Mobius until then finally reached Mystic Cave, when they found the entrance of the cave sonic was hesitant at first entering the cave with metal asking Boop Boop. "I'm fine it's just bad memories that's all. But it is kinda dark you don't happen glow in the dark do you" Beep Boop Beep "geez sorry I thought all robots could do that… Maybe it's just the cool robots that do it." Beep Beep Beep "HEY you can't compare us Shadow's not even a hedgehog, he's like an android or a clone but I'm not sure he never told us which one he wants personally I think Shadroid sounds cool but it's not my business." With that they wondered deep within the lavender cave with sonic jumping over spikes and rolling through rotating blocks that could crush him in an instant with metal sonic floating past them all "you know your taking the fun out of it if you just fly past everything" but metal ignored him, a little further down a thud could be heard from a distance. The radar said a uranium shard was in that direction so the two continued forward with thuds becoming louder and louder. When they got close to the source of the noise metals eyes widened as if he remembered something important but when sonic went to ask what was wrong but he looked nervous and deep in thought so sonic left him alone, then they saw what was making the noise and sonic couldn't believe what he saw. It was a whole room covered with plant tendrils raising up and slamming on the floor, "what happened why are there so many drills" boop boop "why would he think I'd come back here I didn't even want to be here the first time, we'll race you to the end" Boop Beep. The two hedgehogs rush threw the chamber weaving between the giant pillars sonic dodging with ease while taunting the metal clone but metal sonic wasn't as nimble since his design made him a great weapon but a clunky hedgehog so he was struggling to avoid the pillars, Sonic reached the end bored waiting for metal when he realized that he was struggling to reach the end sonic called out "do you need help." Beep Beep BEEP BEEP " I'm sure you can handle it but I don't mind lending a hand you know" BEEP BEEP BE and with metal and sonic bickering he barely noticed the pillar falling above him and narrowly avoided it falling to the ground with another pillar right on top of metal falling fast. Sonic couldn't take it anymore and ran to the robot scooping him up and taking him to the end without a scratch. Beep Beep boop "you would have been the main attraction for a recycle center if it wasn't for me" BOOP Beep "whatever are we close to the shard yet or do I need to rescue you a few more times", Boop Boop Boop "oh really well what are we waiting for" and the two of them followed the radar until the beeping became static. Metal sonic turned off his radar and told Sonic to stand back and started drilling through the floor until a bright green glow came out of the ground, and with that, the first of the uranium shards were found. Metal put the shard in his core and the two went to Eggman's secret elevator shaft, "well Mystic Caves it's been fun I hope I never have to be here again" and the two rise up to the top. "So Metal where to next", Beep Boop Boop Beep "really hold on I'll go home gets my rings" but by the time Metal worries that this will take too long sonic is already back with a wallet full of rings Beep, "its fine I always have a second wallet for just this occasion" Beep Boop "I'll be fine I know the shards come first but I can't waste an opportunity like this." And with that, the two blasted to their next location… Casino Night zone


	3. Casino Forest zone

Sonic entering the next zone bolts through the entrance and is already headfirst in slot machines while metal is lacking behind. When metal reaches the entrance he is stopped by security, metal surprised someone would halt an Eggman robot and him of all robots tells the guard Beep Beep Boop. "ehh look robot I can't speak 1's and 0's so either show some id or got out of line will ya" metal wanting to be covert points at his Eggman crest. "What is that a grocery list (sigh) look pal imma have to escort you out of here" metal annoyed follows. Sonic is near the entrance absorbed in a slot with a bag only half full of rings now sighs saying " aww-man I always get Eggman," when suddenly a loud explosion goes off with a guard getting blasted into a wall. Sonic nervously looks over to see metal with his arm out, sonic yells "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Beep "COVERT YOU BLASTED HIM THROUGH THE WALL AND NOW EVERYONE'S looking at us?" sonic realizing that most people just kept gambling paying little attention to the two hedgehogs. Beep Beep " oh the shard I found that a while ago a group of bears over there have it but their only betting with things of high value I tried to bet my 2 for 1 chilly dog special but they said it wasn't valuable" Beep "ya there at the roulette wheel." Beep Beep. So the two walk over to the table with the bears crowding up, "hey can we bet for that shard you got over" the bears laughing the largest bear comes out with a suit on and a scar across his nose says "what you came to bet with two coupons." "no, I'm here to bet all my rings" with sonic tossing over his bag," "ok thanks for the rings but this shard is worth a lot more than you're dingy rings now get out of my site." "well normally I wouldn't do this but the world is a stake sooo" Sonic dashes to the thug and takes the shard "we'll just call it even and get out of your hair." "ARGGGG LIT EM UP BOYS" with bears from every angle shooting at them, metal knowing sonic couldn't dodge this stood next to him and activated black diamond deflecting all the bullets." Thanks metal but what are we gonna do about this," Boop Boop Boop Beep and with sonic nodding he crouched into a spin dash and metal releasing his shield for a millisecond letting sonic slip through and sonic hitting all the guns out of their hands, "alright let's go metal" but before he left he used his magnetic hands to grab the rings back from the bear. Both hedgehogs ran through the building with bullets flying towards them dodging easily but with but the entrance was blocked by the same bear and group of security guards with one looking eerily familiar letting out a wall of bullets with them dashing behind machines. Beep Boop Boop "that's smart but are you sure you can handle a direct shot" Boop Boop, with that sonic spin dashed as hard as he could and with a blue glow surrounding him he shot it off directly at metal sonic. Metal jumped into the center of the hallway with black diamond activated and the sonic wind bounced off of metal aiming directly at the entrance exploding the door and sending everyone flying including metal who couldn't take the knockback. Sonic out of breath walked over to metal and picked him up and tried to walk out, but one person was still conscious. The bear got up and ripped off the sleeves to his suit and was ready to fight, with sonic tired and metal in sleep mode sonic had to think fast. Sonic shouts out of breath, "hey look we're both tired right so how about I just give you the shard and my metal look alike can walk out of here." "Fine but only because I feel bad for you," "ya ya whatever you say." Sonic dragging Metal out of the casino threw the shard to the bear and with the bear chuckling quietly to himself they walked past each other with Sonic giving a devilish smirk. Sonic walked to the edge of the forest putting metal down in some bushes sonic then barely awake shook his ankle bent down in a runner's stance and sprinted all the way back to the casino where the bear was in his office eyeing his rare shard when all of a sudden a big woosh came through his office with the shard being replaced by a big of rings. The bear taking a moment to realize what happened smiled and whispered "you better hope I don't see you again hedgehog" and punched his disk breaking it in half. Sonic heading back to where Metal has put the shard next to metal and passed out.


	4. Sky Sanctuary zone

With a familiar buzz in Sonic's ear, he woke up looking around the room noticing badniks of all things taking care of him with an annoyed look on their face. He got up feeling woozy and started walking through the hall feeling as if this place is familiar, after following a badnik up an elevator he reached the main deck and realized where he was… the flying battery. Sonic walked to metal who told him that their using the ship to get to the next shard and just then the airship flew above the clouds to see the beautiful floating islands but at the rate they were going mobias would be turned to dust so Sonic suggested a faster form of travel "let's take two of those missiles from the battery and fly over their" boop boop boop "well 10% is better than 0% of mobius survival. So they both stood on the deck with a countdown of 3..2..1... The rockets fire and the two drop on the missiles before they blast off with sonic having more fun than he should be doing corkscrews and flips on the way with metal standing arms folded on his rocket awaiting to land when he realized how do they land? He tries to warn Sonic but he can't hear him through the fast wind and with metal afraid that he will rupture the shard with his landing he drifts his missile towards Sonic and before they both collide, he jumps to him and grabs him with Sonic confused he only had time to think about how to not die on impact while free falling towards the sanctuary the keep getting closer and closer with no idea coming to mind with them about to smack the surface a green blur swoops down and catches them before they land. It was a bird with an aviator helmet. When they land Sonic brushes himself off saying "Thanks for the rescue we would've been goners." "Oh, that wasn't a rescue you guys are going to jail," "JAIL FOR WHAT" "well for starters endangerment of the city with this little stunt you pulled." "well if you put it that way I guess but we don't have time for jail we have time for jail we need to find the uranium shard here." "I'm sorry but this violation can't go unpunished I'll have to take you to the head honchos." "well good luck with that bird brain quick metal lets get out of here," then quicker than sound the two blasted off accepting to escape with ease but the bird faster than metal caught up to sonic saying "argh don't call me that I'm the fastest bird in the universe Wave" "well you might be the fastest in the universe but I'm the fastest thing alive and even though I can't fly I got a neat trick for you," Sonic stopped on a dime with Wave flying right past him, Sonic charges a spin dash and shoots a sonic wind right at him but Wave pushes it out the way with his wings. But when he turns back sonic shot right at him with a hurricane kick nailing him in the head when metal catches up with sonic telling him to head for the shard while he keeps chicken tenders busy "argh call me one more name and see what happens," "... kfc." and with that the enraged bird chases sonic threw the nearest city, during all the fuse sonic ask when did birds move into the sky sanctuary "well we built it in the first place the echidna wanted a floating palace to protect their emerald but since they've gone nearly extinct we've decided to move in but don't get distracted" then Wave drilled his beak straight into Sonic' side sending him flying to one of the pillars, before wave gets the chance to attack again sonic uses a cloud to bounce up to higher ground forcing the bird to do a sharp turn straight up where sonic was spinning his arm and clocked him. Wave then starts to fly in circles creating 3 after images gawking at Sonic saying "HA i'm sure your not fast enough to do this" "oh i'm fast enough I just don't know how to do that" Wave then bursting towards sonic while he narrowly avoids the attacks, sonic ran threw the city past homes and food stands with the birds wind knocking things over sonic had an idea he ran threw every home and shop he could with the bird following and destroying everything he went past when sonic felt like he ran past enough he asked a local where the head honchos are and he ran straight to a teleporter which with a familiar noise transported him to what looked like a courtroom and when he knocked on the door a crows walked out with sonic saying "id like to report someone named Wave who's been wrecking the town and personally I think is rather loud," "oh not him again why I'm terribly sorry for his behavior he's our best flyer but he is rather reckless I'll take care of this promptly." when Wave teleported in the crow was standing there angrily with sonic smirking behind him, when Wave tried to explain that sonic had put the island in danger and attacked a high ranking guard the crow dragged him inside scolding him for his behavior. With sonic victorious he walked around town when he spotted metal he had stolen a shard from a destroyed venue. When they walked to the edge they realized there was no way to get back down so sonic ran back to the crow and told him if he could get a ride down to mobias and the crow said "as punishment Wave will escort you back to mobias" with a pissed look on his face he flew the two back down and said "you got lucky this time… uh what is your name anyways" "its Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."


	5. Seaside Hill Zone

The two hedgehogs hurry to their next location with only 20 minutes to meltdown sonic realizes where he's going and has to ask "hey… Metal we wouldn't happen to be going to seaside hills now would we". Beep Boop "Now this uranium shard wouldn't happen to be in the deep, dark, orca filled ocean right" Beep be. Metal not even unable to finish his beep Sonic stopped dead in his track with a dead look in his eye, metal being part sonic knows well about these fears but with the seconds ticking by metal didn't have time so he flew over to an island where he was right on top of the signal. With metal gesturing at sonic to jump in Sonic tries to weasel his way out by says "well metal you don't breathe so your the perfect candidate for the task at hand so I'll wait here and" Beep Boop Boop Beep, "are you kidding me out of all the badniks your the one he didn't waterproof." "Wait I can see the shard from right here in that coral reef," with the uranium glowing brightly in the ocean filled water. Sonic slightly considering making a dive for it reaching through the water a black and white blur appears in the corner of his eye and he jumps back shivering looking around for any type of big fish notices a familiar purple cat waving at him, "BIG! Long time no see I could really use your help theirs this gem in the ocean and I could really use your help getting it." Big staring down at the ocean leads the hedgehogs into his boathouse, Big grabbing his trusty fishing pole hands Metal extra bait and hands Sonic extra string. Walking back Big instructs the two to slice and dice the bait and grab fruit off the island but after their done Sonic asks why are they doing this exactly, Big points at froggy who is enjoying his freshly made meal with Big looking rather happy. Metal ready to blast Big into bait gets held back by Sonic saying "let's calm down big is gonna fish our shard right now RIGHT BIG" Sonic gritting his teeth, but the cat is to focused letting his line down. The hook finally reaches the coral reef and with Sonic and Metal looking in ahh as Big maneuvers his pole through the reef and hooks it onto the shard, Sonic cheering gets a chill up his spine as he sees an orca swim to the brim of the surface and bite at the fishing line breaking it and the uranium falling back down to the bottom of the ocean. Sonic in disbelief with Big looking confused shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his boat with froggy following. Metal looking at his timer is on high alert seeing 14 minutes left, sonic sighs saying "Metal tie the leftover string to me and throw me down as hard as you can and the SECOND, THE SECOND I grab the shard you pull me up as hard as you can." Metal launched sonic down and with orca calls in the background sonic tries to sink as fast as possible seeing figures swimming circles around him from the distance he grabs the shard and tugs on the string, Metal starts to pull sonic back up but the figure starts to swim towards Sonic with intent in its eye. Sonic pulling a bit harder metal leans down to see orcas from all angles pulls harder, with Sonic rising up faster the orcas start speeding towards him and Sonic freaking out yanks on the rope so hard it tugs metal forward giving him an idea. Metal stands still gripping the rope. Sonic no longer rising freaks out tries to swim but goes nowhere the orcas getting ready to bite down Sonic was pulled up with the orcas running into each other Sonic flying out of the water with metal at full blast was overcharged and smoked out with them falling back on the beach. With Sonic back on the ground hears Metal beeping with the timer saying 10 minutes left Sonic holds metal tight and runs back leaving a fiery trail behind even on the water as he rushes back to Eggman's lair.


	6. Nuclear Panic Zone

p id="docs-internal-guid-8168e0f8-7fff-2e10-05d3-001897cabdc6" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A shock wave ripples through the air as a blue blur goes across the fields of mobias, Sonic makes it to Eggman's lair following Metal inside to see the doctor panicking trying to manage the meltdown as much as he can. "Metal quickly hand me the five shards so I can end this nightmare" the doctor said extending his hand out while keeping an eye on his computers, Metal reached into his core and pulled out the shards and froze up when he looked at them, "Metal whats wrong hurry up so I... there's only four" Eggman said puzzled. "Robotnick wait a second there's gotta be one more shard around here somewhere maybe it got stuck in here somewhere" sonic scrambling around Metals insides nervously, "What you think I didn't Sonic proof this plan Metals core most likely absorbed enough uranium to act as a substitute but you would have to travel down to sub level four and let it be absorbed by the source since the core isn't as strong." "Uhhhhh," "go to the bottom floor and put the core in the reactor now hurry up we're on borrowed time" Eggman said setting up the four shards. Metal rushed off with sonic close behind going down the next floor seeing the whole building beginning to destabilize with pipes starting to rupture releasing, boiling hot steam and lab equipment falling around them. They weave threw the collapsing lair narrowly avoiding all the falling debris, getting to the next floor when a beam slices right pass Sonic's head with three badnikcs walking out of the shadows. "Sonic detected must eliminate" said in a robotic voice from a badnik with two canisters on its back, "uhh Metal want to tell your friends to back off" beep boop beep boop "we won't be fooled by the likes of you sonic DNA still detected prepare for death." "Guess their still in beta c'mon Metal lets do this" the two hedgehogs blasting towards them with the robots taking a defensive stance but the hedgehogs go right past them knowing they have a world to save. The robots annoyed chase them except the third one who stands looking down at the floor, the other two chase the them down. The taller robot noticing metal was much faster stretched his hands back and when he reached forward it's arms extending like a slinky wrapped around Metal and leaned back and suplexed Metal to the ground getting him stuck in the floor. The shorter robots hands turned into to plasma blades and started slashing at sonic with him barley avoiding the blades getting some of his fur singed ran down to the next floor seeing Metal stuck on the roof yelling "dont worry ill get you down," when suddenly Metal gets launched from the roof down to the floor getting stuck again. Metal enraged spin dashes making a whole big enough for him to escape looking up seeing the tall robot jump down to his level stretches at metal again with Metal grabbing the robots arms and swings it around and throws it on the ground getting the elastic robot stuck in the floor and charges a blast to send it all the way down knocking the robot out. Sonic still avoiding the plasma robot runs down the to sub level three unable to find an opening Sonic runs at the wall letting the robot catch up and when the badnik thinks Sonic is corned it swings but missed as Sonic ran up the wall jumping off and used a charged homing attack on the robot sending him flying threw the wall putting the robot in sleep mode. With both robots defeated metal and sonic head down to sub level four and see the reactor with the meters below freaking out, the two hedgehogs walk up when the third robot walks out of the shadows Sonic tired of wasting time says "how about we continue this after I save the world." But the robot responds with "if the reactor combusts then all Sonics will be eliminated," the to hedgehogs run straight at the badnik but it points its arm cannon and shoots white gunk directly at Metal. With barely enough time to spare he activate black diamond with the shot going directly to Sonic which sticks him to a wall saying "jeez ask me out first will ya," The badnik aims it's second arm shoots purple funk with Metal reflecting it again with the gunk hitting right next to Sonics head melting the steel wall with Sonic yelling don't reflect at Metal who looks annoyed but decides not to. Metal blasts at the robot who spins its left arm in a circle creating a wall of white gunk that when hit with the blasts bounce back at Metal who narrowly avoids them. Metal thinking while avoid shots uses his magnet hand which to pull a shelf from behind the badnik who Burt's from under it with purple goo flying everywhere and combines its to arm to make one big cannon and shoots both at the same time creating this black blast that Metal counteracts with a core blast that is a shade of green then the usual yellow, the two beams clash with the badnik clearly beating out Metals with him slowly backing up Metal unable to think of a solution thinks of sacrificing himself for the sake of the eggman empire but looks at Sonic who's struggling to escape. Metal redirects some of his power to his hand and shoots the wall making Sonic fall over to the other room and then deactivates his core and side steps the black gunk flying at the badnik who is trying to aim his gunk at the hedgehog, Metal weaving past the beam and slides under it to deliver a robotic uppercut sending the robot threw all four sublevels appearing right under eggman's feet as he just finished up stabilizing the fourth uranium shard, he looks down to his defeated robot and says "looks like you'll need some upgrades" snickering to himself. with sonic still stuck and the timer on 17 seconds left Metal fixes himself to stand a specific distance away from the reactor and pulls out his core gripping it in sleep mode falls with his hand the perfect distance away to let's the core fall in the reactor with all the lights turning green and all the meters falling out of the red zone. Sonic cheering says " hey Metal since we won can you get me out of this… uhhh Metal." When Sonic gets back to the surface carrying Metal gives him to Eggman who says " with no core it'll take about a few months to build another one," but Sonic hands Eggman a core with him saying "where did you find one equal to metals" with sonic saying he borrowed it. Eggman looks to the side where he sees mecha sonic face down on the the floor. Sonic then runs off Eggman and Metal looking of with Metal saying boop boop beep "don't worry we're still attacking mobias but let's put it off till text week im egghausted," Metal nodding they head back inside the lair./span/p 


End file.
